


Be With Me

by darlinghookshipper87



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Aurora is cute as fuck with the kid, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, OC has a violent ex, Past Domestic Violence, also, also the kid isn't an alien in this?, but I'm gonna research on autism so I can write him well, he's just a kid who's slightly autistic and still has powers, totally taking liberties with this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlinghookshipper87/pseuds/darlinghookshipper87
Summary: Basically, Din's a bounty hunter in this modern world. Where he's on the road in his sliver camper van with a special child in his possession. And he meets a young woman on a job that he also takes with him eventually. (IDK Din's too pretty to hide his face so... Modern Din. You're welcome?)
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. You can't keep the ground from shaking, no matter how hard you try.

**Author's Note:**

> Aurora's FC is the lovely Alexandra Daddario.
> 
> Also there ARE mentions of some domestic violence with her ex in this chapter! (and likely future chapters) So please be aware if you're uncomfortable with that! I probably won't go into a lot of detail of it in future chapters either unless I'm creating angst later? IDK. I'll post a warning in every chapter though when/if there's some in them!

Din Djaren was a bounty hunter. He worked from the road mostly. Had a camper van and a motorbike attached to the back of said van. His van had a bed, a small kitchenette and more recently… A very special and gifted child. 

The child wasn’t supposed to be kept. He was actually supposed to be delivered to a company that wanted to use him. And once Din realized that, his conscience got the better of him and basically flipped the bird to the CEO, Moff Gideon and kept the child with him. The child was a foundling, an orphan… Much like he was when he was young. 

He noticed rather quickly that the boy was special. That he had some sort of telekinesis powers. Which sounded like something out of a science fiction novel and he would have snorted at it and called someone a goddamn idiot. But he’d now seen what this kid was capable of. At only three years old, he was special. But he also seemed to have some kind of a disability, but he had no idea how to deal with it. So he cared for the boy as best as he could. He had the kid with him for about nine months now. Traveling the country, doing jobs and enjoying the peace (mostly) that came from the road. 

Currently, they were in Washington State. A man had contacted his boss, Greef Karga… Hiring a bounty hunter for a private gig. To find a woman, Aurora Daniels and bring her back to him. He’d told them that she was his girlfriend and was worried that she had been taken. That was about a week ago. A quick look into her social media said she’d gone dark. The woman knew how to disappear, Din had to hand it to her. 

But he’d found her in a small-ish town in North Washington State. Din was parked in a parking lot where the woman had been shopping in a Walmart. He watched as she came out, always looking around. She was nervous. Why? 

He looked at the kid and handed him his favorite coloring book. “Stay here, okay?” He asked him. The kid smiled at him and nodded, not speaking as usual. He started coloring and Din slowly got out of the van. Careful to look like he was just heading into the store, and not there for her.

She was dressed in a sundress and low heeled ankle boots. She had a backpack, a medium sized duffel, and a few shopping bags of food and other essentials. Telling Din she was most definitely on the run from something or someone. 

Finally, when he was close enough to her. He gently took her by the wrist and pulled her against an SUV. “Don’t scream. I’m here to help you. Your boyfriend has been worried about you.” He told her softly, in a hushed tone. 

Aurora’s bright blue eyes widened when she was pulled away and met with brown eyes. They flashed when the man mentioned her ex. What a fucking joke, he was worried about her? “Oh yeah? I’m sure he’s very worried where his punching bag went.” She snapped at the stranger and wretched her arm out of his grasp. 

She ran her hand through her brown hair, giving Din a look at old bruising on her arm. It was about a week old. Right around the time the boyfriend had called Greef. Din’s jaw clenched at the idea of a woman being beaten. “He do that to you?” He asked her quietly. 

Aurora met his gaze again. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg, what he’s done to me.” She told him softly. She paused, wondering how much to tell this stranger about her ex. Finally, she gave in. “Time before this, he beat me so bad I was in the hospital for a week. Broken leg, busted nose and a couple of bruised ribs. But… His dad is a cop and they hid what he did.” She told him softly, whispering in case others heard her. “But they couldn’t hide my hospital record from the stay.” 

“Jesus.” Din muttered, he made a mental note to call Greef and ask him to look into this asshole. Greef had connections all over the country with cops and might be able to look into it. “I’m sorry… The client… Your ex, he didn’t tell us much. Just said he was worried about you.” He tried to meet her gaze, to show her he didn’t mean her any harm. “Okay? And….” Fuck, for the second time in less than a year… Din was about to not deliver to a client. Because fuck that asshole. “Look… I’ve got to check on something… Please, come with me while I call my boss about this? You’ll be safe with me. I promise.” 

Understandably so, Aurora was skittish. But honestly, knowing her ex was looking for her was fucking terrifying and for whatever reason… She trusted this man before her. Despite not even knowing his name. “I…” She suddenly slumped against the car behind her in exhaustion. “Okay.” She agreed. 

Din gently took her elbow and guided her to his big silver camper van. Aurora was surprised to see a young boy in the passenger seat. Contentedly coloring away in his superhero book. “I uh… He’s a bit shy but he’s sweet.” Din told her as he opened the side of the van. Revealing the bed and kitchenette area in the back. He took his phone out of his back pocket and called Greef. 

Aurora set her things on the ground of the van and sat down delicately on the edge of the bed. Not sure what to do or say. The boy turned in his seat and smiled at her, he still didn’t speak but he crawled out of his seat. Coloring book and box of crayons in his arms and he made his way to Aurora. She watched fondly as the boy helped himself up onto the bed where she sat and showed her his coloring jobs proudly. 

“Wow, these are great.” She told him with a smile, studying the boy she wondered how old he was. He couldn’t have been more than three. 

He squealed in excitement at her compliment, which caused Din to turn while on the phone with Greef. He smiled at seeing the boy interact with someone else. 

“Din. Looks like this client is an asshole. Not only does he have a history of violence. But, it looks like the FBI is investigating him for drug running.” Greef told him on the other end of the phone. “Now your young lady on the other hand? Not even a parking ticket as far as I can find. Pays her taxes, parents are deceased and one sibling that lives in some kind of a group home. The only records I can find on her are hospital records, most likely from her man.” Greef snorted, Din could tell he was disgusted as well. 

Din kept his eyes trained on the kid and Aurora. She was showing him how to stay inside the lines of his pictures and he was fascinated watching her with the kid. 

“Tell the client I couldn’t find her. Give him a refund for all I care. I’m not letting him near her if I can help it.” Din growled lowly through the phone. 

“What are you gonna do? Bring someone else on the road with you?” Greef asked him in disbelief. Din was notorious for being a loner. He was still having a hard time believing he kept the kid. 

“If she wants. Yeah. The kid seems to like her, maybe she’d be willing to watch him for me in exchange for protection and a bed.” With that, he hung up the phone and strode back over to the opened side of the van. He cleared his throat quietly and the boy looked up at Din and beamed. He squealed and without warning, jumped into his arms. Throwing his arms around his neck. “Hey kid.” He told him softly as he held him close and looked at Aurora. “I’m Din by the way.” He told her.

“Nice to meet you Din.” She told him softly and then considered her next words. “Is he… Autistic? I-I only ask because my younger brother is and well… He reminds me of my brother in that way.” She explained gently. 

Din was surprised, but her sibling living in a group home made sense now especially if she couldn’t care for him as an adult. “I-... I don’t know.” He admitted. “He was… I was supposed to deliver him to a client but…” He trailed off, almost ashamed that he was going to turn the kid over at all. 

“Oh… Well, he’s very sweet.” She told him and simply stared at both of them as the boy fell asleep on Din’s shoulder. 

“He is.” He agreed with a nod. Wondering how to broach the subject. “Look… My boss, he looked into your ex. He seems like a dangerous asshole. I told him to tell him that I didn’t find you.” 

She stared at him, wide eyed that he’d done that for her. “Thank you.” She whispered at him.

“You’re welcome.” He paused. “I don’t… I don’t feel right leaving you alone. He’s just gonna send someone else after me, to find you.” He said gently. “I thought maybe… That is if you’d like… You could stay with us on the road. Could use some help with the kid while I take other bounty jobs. You seem… With your brother, you might be able to help him.”

Aurora was speechless. He was offering her, what… A job? 

“You’d have a bed to sleep in and I’d keep you safe from anyone. Plus, I’ll pay you for watching the kid.” He explained hesitantly. 

“I-...” She thought about it for a moment. He had a point, she knew her ex well enough to know he’d just keep coming for her. And Din looked like he would know how to protect her should anyone else come after her. “Yes. I’ll come.” She finally finished her thought with a nod. 

“Yeah?” He sighed in relief as he climbed into the back of the van and gently laid the kid down in the bed so he could nap. “You can uh… Sit up front if you want. He’ll be out for awhile anyway.” He explained.

She put her few groceries away in a cabinet and grabbed her backpack before crawling into the passenger seat and buckling up. Soon, they were on the road and rode in a comfortable silence. 

“Does he have a name?” She asked him suddenly, drawing Din out of his own head. 

He was almost surprised because he hadn’t had anyone to actually talk with in a while. “I don’t know.” He admitted. “They didn’t give me a name when I was assigned to... “

“Oh…. And how long has he been with you?” She asked him curiously, blue eyes searching him as they talked. 

Damn, her eyes were distractingly beautiful. Big and wide and the bluest he’d ever seen. “About nine months.” 

“You’ve had this boy for nine months, raising him as your own and you haven’t given him a name?” She asked him, unable to hide her shock. 

Din sighed. “Yes.” He struggled with his next words. “I didn’t want to… Name him and get attached. In case I find his family.” His voice faltered a little at the last part. 

“Oh I see.” She told him, if she heard his voice break she didn’t say anything. “Well, I’m happy to help with him. Is there… Anything else I need to know about him?” 

“He’s… Special. Has special abilities, I mean.” He told her. “I know that sounds batshit crazy but… It’s true. Seen them myself.” 

“What? What kind of abilities?” She asked him in shock. 

“He can move things with his mind. A company was wanting him for themselves. To study him. Turn him into some kind of a lab rat.” He shook his head in disgust. “I couldn’t… Could do that to him. He’s just a kid.” His hands were gripping the wheel of the van so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. 

Her gentle hand found his forearm. “You did the right thing. Kids deserve to be kids. Sometimes… They don’t have a choice but to grow up too fast but you stopped that from happening to him.” She whispered to him. 

Din wondered if she was speaking from experience about growing up too fast. But he didn’t press it. “Yeah… You’re probably right.” 

“Plus he obviously adores you so…” She teased him before she went back to staring at her phone in her hands. She still had it off but she was debating on just throwing it out the window. She didn’t want her ex to find her. 

Din noticed her and after several more minutes of silence he spoke. “I can get you another phone if you want. That way I can call you as needed and he won’t find you. Plus, you can keep in touch with my boss if you need another contact to help.” He told her, eyes never leaving the road. 

“I-... You don’t have to do that.” She told him with a shake of her head. 

“Yes I do. I’ll need to keep in touch with you if I’m gone on a bounty and this way your ex can’t track you.” He shrugged as if it were obvious. 

“I can’t afford a new phone.” She told him softly, obviously embarrassed.

“I can. We’ll get you that and a new number. We’ll go through Seattle tonight. Get a room for the night. I could use a shower and the kid needs a bath. Then, in the morning we’ll get you a new phone.” 

“If you’re sure…” She told him hesitantly, not wanting to be a burden. 

“I’m sure. I told you I’d keep you safe and I intend to do just that.” He promised her gently. 

“I-... Thank you Din.” She told him and smiled at him. 

“You’re welcome… Aurora.” He tested out her first name and found that he liked it on his tongue. Almost sounded like a dream to him. And maybe she was. But he realized if she was, he didn’t want to wake up if it was. 


	2. Are we written in the stars, baby, or are we written in the sand?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din learns a bit more about Aurora when he comes back from a bounty job worse for wear... Also bed sharing and SOFT DIN. *eyebrow wiggle*

Aurora had been on the road with Din and the child for about two weeks now. She had learned a bit more about Din in that time. That he was Chilean and spoke Spanish, (she did not know what he was saying most of the time) that he wasn’t very chatty but he was very kind when he did talk with her and that he was a badass bounty hunter and almost always got the job done. Sometimes coming back a little worse for the wear but usually nothing terribly serious. 

Din had a job that was taking a few days for him to complete in Northern California. Gone during the day and in the evenings he was on his laptop or tablet doing research on the guy he was hunting to turn into the local cops. So he’d gotten them a campsite in a campground that had a lake nearby for swimming and they could cook on the grill. But Din always insisted on cooking on the grill for them. 

It was mid afternoon on the third day and Aurora had taken the boy to the lake for a swim. It was a hot day and they had been cooped up in the van most of the day so far. Her new and clean phone Din had gotten her was on and nearby, in case he called and she had also left a note in case he came back early for the day. She was helping the boy chase fish in the shallow end of the lake when she looked up to hear steps. She assumed it was a hiker, but Din had told her to be careful for both her and the child’s sake, so she was always alert. 

She smiled when she saw him. He smiled back from behind his baseball cap and aviator sunglasses but she could tell he was tired. “Hey.” He greeted her, unable to take his eyes off her in her short shorts and blue bikini top she wore while the boy was wearing his dinosaur swim trunks Aurora had bought for him at a Walmart one day. 

“Hi. Guess you got my note.” She told him as she helped the boy onto the rocks as he scrambled to get to Din to greet him. He squealed when he was close enough and wrapped his arms around his legs in a hug. 

“I did.” He nodded and winced as he bent a bit to hug him back. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him as she picked up a towel and dried her top half off before slipping her loose tank top over her. “You look…” She scanned him for a moment and her eyes widened. “Jesus Din, you’re bleeding.” She mentioned to his side where she saw red seeping through his dark grey t-shirt. 

“Just a surface wound.” He grunted as he took the towel from Aurora and wrapped the boy up in it before picking him up. 

She shook her head at him. “You should let me take care of that.” She insisted as she slipped on her sandals and followed him back to the van. “And you shouldn’t be carrying him either.” She chided him as the boy patted Din’s face affectionately and took his sunglasses off his face and put them on his own, with a giggle. 

“I’m fine Aurora.” He reassured her as he opened the side of the van and set him on the steps while he helped him change. All the while letting his wound bleed. 

“Like hell you are. Get on the damn bed Din.” She ordered him softly. “I can take care of this.” She insisted as she gently took charge of the boy and changed him quickly. “Take off your shirt.” She told him while she retrieved the well stocked first aid kit she knew they had for incidents like this. 

“Stubborn woman.” He muttered but did as she asked, all the while watching as she settled the boy on the ground with his drawing book. 

“Yeah well, I’m the stubborn woman who’s gonna stitch you up now.” She tsked at him and carefully threaded the needle before cleaning his wound. “You gonna tell me how this happened?” 

He shrugged as she cleaned the wound. “Just an asshole bail jumper. Thought he’d try and slice me open. He got one swipe in before I got him in a chokehold and cuffed him.” 

“Is that all?” She asked him wryly, a smirk on her lips as she slowly began to stitch up his wound with the precision of a professional.

“Yup.” He looked down and watched her work. “How do you know how to do this?” He asked her after several moments. 

“What? Get a stubborn as hell, bounty hunter to listen to me?” She teased him. 

“ _ Mujer perfecta _ .” He muttered, partly to himself and partly to her. “I mean this.” He nodded to her, stitching him up. 

She wondered what the first sentence meant, perfect… Something but she didn’t have time to consider it with his second comment. “Oh… I was in nursing school for a while.” She told him softly. “Was about a year from graduating when my parents died and I had to quit to be able to afford to put my brother in the group home he needed to go into.” She explained, her eyes going up to his for a split second before going back to focus on closing him up. “We uh… My parents couldn’t afford both and I knew I had to give up nursing school to put him somewhere he’d be well taken care of.” 

“I’m sorry.” He told her softly. “That you had to give that up.” He wondered how someone as sweet and selfless and kind as her… Ended up being constantly given the short end of life it seemed. Having to give up nursing, losing her parents and then her brother in a way… And having that asshole ex of hers. 

“It’s fine. It was a while ago now. Guess I’m able to put my knowledge to some use now, taking care of you.” She teased him again. 

He smirked at her. “Me and my stubborn ass?” He teased back. 

She finally finished and knotted up the stitch before rooting around the kit for the gauze and tape. “Yup.” She told him and smirked back as the boy stood up and held his drawing book to his chest. 

“Hey kid.” He told him fondly as he watched as he noticed he started to cry. “It’s okay.” He assured him and ruffled his hair gently. “I’m fine.” He promised the boy. 

Aurora looked up from where she was working and her heart broke a bit at the sight. 

Din looked to Aurora and then back to the boy. “See? Aurora helped make me better.” He showed the boy who’s brows furrowed in confusion before he peeked to see. 

“Yes.” She turned to meet the boy’s gaze and smiled at him. “He’s fine.” She promised him and then stood to grab the bottle of Advil they kept in the cabinet and gave him a few. “Take these.” She instructed as she watched him for a few moments as the boy crawled into Aurora’s now vacant spot and showed him the fish drawings he did. 

“DId he have fun swimming?” Din asked her after a longer silence. 

“Yeah. He can’t really swim yet, but he had fun chasing the fish and splashing around. And we laid out on the rock.” She smiled at them.

“Maybe we’ll teach him to swim sometime.” He suggested casually. 

“We could, yeah.” She agreed with a small smile. 

“I uh… The campsite is paid up till tomorrow so we can stay here tonight.” Din told her. “I’ll take the-” 

“I swear to god, if you say you’re going to sleep in the front seat I will rip out your stitches.” She warned him. “Just sleep on the damn bed Din. It won’t kill you.” She insisted. 

“Can’t. That’s where you sleep.” He shook his head. 

“You’re an idiot. It’s  _ your _ bed.” She sighed at him. “Just sleep in the damn bed tonight. Please?” 

“Where are you gonna sleep  _ mi querida _ ?” He asked her, the endearment slipping out but he didn’t want to take it back either. Because he had become fond of her, not that he wanted to admit that outloud to her. 

She paused, she knew he just called her some kind of a nickname but she didn’t want to ask him either. He would just deny it or change the subject. “We’ll figure it out later. Let’s make dinner for now.” She told him softly. 

“Okay.” He nodded at her. “We can do burgers. Grill by the pit.” He nodded outside where there was enough firewood. 

She was going to tell him she could do it but she knew she was pushing her luck with bossing him around for the day and had already won the bed argument so she simply nodded. “Sounds great. We have chips and apples. And I may have told him we’d do s’mores one day.” She admitted with a grin.

The boy looked up at the mention of s’mores and squealed in excitement with a grin before going to the cabinet he knew the marshmallows were stored and took them out and shoved them in Din’s lap. 

“Okay kid. I promise we’ll make s’mores tonight.” He smiled softly back at him with a chuckle and grunted as he leaned down to pull out a clean shirt and pulled it over his head. “Come on, we’ll give Aurora a break and let her change. You can help me with the firewood.” He told the boy and picked him up on his good side.

“You really shouldn’t be-” She called after him. 

“I’m fine!” He called back to her, exasperated huff in his voice.

“Stubborn man.” She muttered to herself as she closed the van door so she could change into dry clothes. She pulled out a pair of yoga leggings, a tank top and her favorite cardigan before slipping on some shoes. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and stepped out of the van with an armful of groceries for dinner. 

By the time she emerged with everything, Din had the fire going and the boy was watching the flames in fascination and delight. 

“You uh… Got the burger meat?” Din’s voice pulled her attention away from the boy. She turned to look at him and he was gesturing at her arms full of the food. 

“Oh um… Yeah.” She nodded and smiled softly at him as he pulled out the meat and went to work on making patties. 

“I’ll just cook all of it and we can reheat them on the road, if one of us is hungry for them.” He suggested.

She kept an eye on the boy as she set everything else out on the picnic table. “Good idea, there’s foil in the van so we can wrap the extras after dinner.” 

“Sounds good.” Din nodded and let the boy hold the plate so he could place the cooked patties on them while Aurora put everything on the picnic table so they could eat. 

After the burgers were done, Aurora helped the boy fix his up and put all his food on a plate while Din opened up a couple of beers for himself and her. “Thanks.” She told him with a smile as he handed her one and she fixed her own meal. Now that the boy was happily eating his dinner. 

“You’re welcome.” He told her simply as they sat and ate dinner in a comfortable silence. 

After dinner, Aurora cleaned up and put everything away while Din showed the boy how to toast marshmallows and make S’mores. By nine, he was exhausted and falling asleep in his lap in his chair. So Aurora set up his little bed that was able to sit above the front seats and he could see the stars through the moonroof. 

By the time Din got him in his bed, he came back out to see Aurora curled up in a chair staring at the fire. Lost in thought it seemed, almost sad. 

“You… Okay?” He asked her softly, not wanting to startle her. She still seemed to be jumpy. 

“Hmm?” She looked up to him and nodded. “Yeah just… Thinking.” She finished. 

Din could tell something was on her mind, but he decided not to press it. Not right now anyhow. “Okay.” He nodded at her and looked up when he heard a faint rumble of thunder. “Storms coming in. You want to get ready for bed first?” He offered her. 

She looked up at the sky and then back at him. “Sure. Thanks.” She told him. “You’re still sleeping on the bed though.” She insisted with a look to him as he started putting the camper chairs away. 

He considered her words while she disappeared quietly into the van to change. They were both adults, he wondered how she would take it if he told her they should share. He would never hurt her or do anything to her without her consent. Hell, they were practically co-raising a kid together. 

Once she was done changing he slipped inside while she waited outside to change as well. When he was done, she slipped back inside while he did a final check of the campsite before the rain came. “All good.” He told her as he shut the van door.

“Great.” She nodded at him as she took a pillow off the bed and her blanket. Prepared to go to the front seat and curl up. “Goodnight Din.” She told him softly. 

“Hey…” He called to her gently, fingers grasping onto her wrist to keep her from going up front. “I don’t feel right, you sleeping up there.” He motioned to the front of the van. “If you’re comfortable with it… We’re both adults and the bed’s big enough for two.” He offered. 

Aurora halted when he grasped her wrist, he didn’t touch her often. Usually when he did, it was casually. But this, this was something different. “Oh…” She breathed out, blue eyes wide and staring at him. “Are you sure?” She asked him hesitantly.

“I am. But only if you’re comfortable with it. Just… Thought I’d offer.” He stated bluntly. A long silence filled the van, only interrupted by the steady fall of rain outside and the child’s steady breathing behind them. 

“Okay… Yes… Thank you.” She told him as she slowly walked to the bed, where he sat. 

“You um… Sleep to the back of the van. In case… Anyone shows up.” He explained. Din was notoriously paranoid. She knew he had at least one hand gun hidden under the mattress and she had a feeling he was worried her ex would show up and hurt her. 

She tensed when he mentioned the possibility of danger and he shook his head. “Hey… Look at me, I got you.. Alright? I just want to make sure you’re safe. So I’ll take the side closest to the door.” He promised her. 

“Yeah… Okay.” She whispered at him and crawled into the bed. Getting under the covers and laying her blanket over her as well. 

Din watched her get in and he followed suit. It had been a long time since he’d shared a bed with anyone, let alone a woman. And he wasn’t sure what to do as he laid on his back. 

“Do you really think he’s looking for me?” Her cracked voice breaking the silence. 

Din debated on lying to her but he wanted her to be careful and safe if he was on a job. And realistically, he probably was looking for her still. He turned on his side to face her. “Yes. I think he probably is.” 

“Is this how it’s going to be from now on? Always looking over my shoulder and afraid of him?” She asked him. 

“No.” Din growled in the darkness. “I told you I’ve got you. And if he comes for you, I’ll take care of him myself. You don’t deserve to be scared your whole life.” He could sense she was upset and he was fiercely protective over this woman he’d come to know over the past couple of weeks. 

“Thank you.” She whispered out. Tears falling down her cheeks now and she was grateful Din couldn’t see her. “I’m just so tired of being afraid of him.” 

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” His large hand came to her face and gently wiped her tears. “I’ll take care of you. I promise.” He murmured. 

Instinctively, she leaned into his touch. Purely because having a man touch her so tenderly was so rare for her. “Okay.” 

  
“Get some sleep,  _ mi querida _ .” He told her gently as he stroked her cheek until she fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait on updating! My mental health was going through a rough patch but I'm in a much better headspace now!
> 
> Mi querida= My dear

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some love in the comments if you like it! Find me at whiskeyslasso on tumblr if you want!


End file.
